


Where We Meet In the Middle

by darklycomic



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Ficlet, Inspired by Music, Kissing, M/M, Music, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklycomic/pseuds/darklycomic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark tries to get Steve Rogers into some form of "decent" music.</p><p>Ficlet inspired by "Hold the Line" by Toto (the song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=csvMrjvl__8)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where We Meet In the Middle

There’s only so much AC/DC Steve could stand. Tony had tried time and time again to get him into the music he likes, but as it turns out, it seemed like Steve wasn’t “Thunderstruck” by any of the vinyl records he’d been handed.

But Tony was stubborn, as usual. He was determined to break Steve free from his “oldies and not so goodies” — at least a little bit.

"Tony, it’s fine. You and I just have different taste," Steve said, laying back in his armchair. He watched the chestnut brown haired billionaire go through ideas in his mind, his brow knitted in thought and his eyes looking upward, as if he could actually search through boxes full of records inside his head.

"No, you have my dad’s taste. I have good taste," Tony replied. And that was when the idea struck him.

"Hey J.A.R.V.I.S., do you know that one song by that band with the — Toto. The band’s name is Toto."

"Hold the Line, sir?"

"That’s the one."

"I still doubt very much that Mr. Rogers will appreciate the same music you do."

"I didn’t ask for your opinion, J.A.R.V.I.S. Please just play the track," Tony responded, a bit annoyed.

"Toto… Isn’t that the dog from The Wizard of Oz?" Steve mused aloud. "That’s a strange name for a band."

"That’s what I said. But listen to it."

Steve sighed and settled in for what he expected to be torture.

After the first few lines of the verse, though, he unscrunched his face. “This sounds like…”

"Your stuff meets mine. Yeah, see?" Tony said, a smirk crossing his face. "C’mon. Get up." Tony held out his hand to Steve. “May I have this dance?” he asked teasingly.

"God, you’re corny."

"Indulge me."

Steve chuckled quietly and took Tony’s hand, only to find himself being pulled up and into a kiss.

"So do you like it?" Tony asked after breaking the kiss.

Steve thought for a moment before answering. “Yeah,” he said, smiling warmly. “Actually, I kind of do.”


End file.
